coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3752 (16th September 1994)
Plot Tanya thinks that Raquel's returned after an abortion so Charlie tells her about Raquel being thrown off the modelling course. Andy is put out when Curly coldly accepts his resignation. Mike is horrified when Steve rents the flat next to him. Des tells Raquel he's gone through agony since they split. He admits he was obsessed with Tanya. He offers her the £1,500 he got from Alex. She tells him to keep it for the next girl whose heart is broken. Raquel is sent a copy of the brewery calendar. She is pleased when everyone says she looks wonderful in it. Jack hangs it in the bar. Rita is impressed that Mavis drew a naked man. Gail misses Nicky and is upset to see how well he gets on with Don. Tanya tells Charlie that she's fed up of being treated as the villain in the Rovers. Samir gets a job, waiting on at a Moroccan restaurant. Derek is surprised to learn Mavis has painted a nude but assumes it was a woman. Tanya is upset when all the men say how beautiful Raquel looks and tells the customers that Raquel's been told she's useless. Raquel runs sobbing from the bar and Des leads the customers in telling Tanya she's a bitch. Bet sacks her on the spot, telling her that she's poison. Cast Regular cast *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Paula Maxwell - Judy Brooke Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Skinner's Bookies *Weatherfield Quays *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tempers are running high at the Rover's. First, Mike finds out who his new neighbour is and then Tanya goes just too far. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,070,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 31st January 2020 was edited, removing 8" from a scene in Part Two in the Rovers back room, where Tanya Pooley insists to Charlie Whelan that she's not "the bitch people make me out to be". A further 6" was cut from a later scene in the bar, where Des Barnes calls her a "grade-A bitch" for humiliating Raquel Wolstenhulme. Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "Out! Tanya Pooley :"What?!" Bet Gilroy: "You're poison, Tanya, always were and always will be. I was a fool to have ever given you a second chance. I want you out of here now, and I never want to see your evil little face in my pub ever again!" Category:1994 episodes